Damn Regrets
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Complete!Damn regret, I’ll try to forget, Don’t worry about me cause I’m refined. Cast my line to see what’s behind. Did you think you persuaded me to let you go? Future Brucas.
1. Prologue

_Ok so i was digging around my computer and i found this story from a long time ago and decided to post it. Before i do i want to know what everyone thinks of the beginning._

_Summary: Damn regret, I'll try to forget, Don't worry about me cause I'm refined. Cast my line to see what's behind. Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_ _Brucas. _

_I own Nothing i'm sad. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Damn Regrets **

By Denver (falloutboy8192)

"_Luke what am I going to tell our kids, or what am I going to tell the baby?"_

"_I don't know just tell them anything."_

"_Oh like your dad didn't want you guys anymore so he's going to raise another girls kids." _

"_Cheery stop."_

"_Don't you dare call me that!"_

"_Daddy don't leave." A little voice from the stairs said._

"_Baby go back upstairs." Brooke told the blonde headed girl._

"_Daddy stay!" another little voice said._

"_Girls please go back upstairs. I'll be up in ten minutes." Brooke told the curly brown-haired and blonde-haired girl._

"_Mommy only if Daddy comes tucks us back in." Miley said as Caydee shook her curly haired head in agreement._

"_Sorry girls. I have to go." Luke said going to the door._

"_Luke just leave for goodness sake. This family probably meant nothing to you since you've been cheating on me for what six months. That's funny since you were the one who asked if we could have another kid."_

"_Brooke just stop. Bye girlies tell Sam and Tessa I love them, and Sean too." Lucas said giving them each a hug and a kiss on the top of their messy bed hair._

"_Daddy please don't leave. I'll be nicer to Sam and Tessa." Caydee said almost in tears_

"_I have to go girls. Bye." He said as she opened the door but stopped, "I'm so sorry Pretty Girl, I didn't mean for this to happen."_

"_Yeah right." Brooke Scott soon-to-be-back-to-Davis said as she watched one of the most important people in her life walk away forever, "Come on you two. Bed now."_

"_Mommy is daddy coming back?" Miley asked._

"_I don't know baby-girl. What I know now is two little girls who should be in bed sleeping."_

"_Mommy you silly. That's all you do in bed." Caydee laughed._

"_Oh right. Now come on. Tomorrow we'll talk about your father." Brooke said as she carried the two four year olds up the stairs._

"_Night mommy." Miley and Cadee said at the same time when Brooke brought them back to their room._

"_Night my two girlie girls. Sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite."_

"_Mommy there's bugs in my bed?" Questioned Miley._

"_It's a saying baby, no shut those baby blue eyes you have and go to sleep." Brooke laughed._

"_Your silly mommy." Caydee laughed right before she fell asleep and Brooke left the room._

"_Mommy?" Questioned Tessa when Brooke walked into the older two room out of the four girls._

"_Yeah Tess?"_

"_Is Daddy really gone?" The girl cried._

"_Yeah. Now don't cry. I can't have one of my baby's crying." She said as she whipped away the tears falling from the little girls cheek. _

"_Why'd he leave?" _

"_I don't know, maybe I'll figure it out in my sleep. So close your eyes and sleep."_

"_Night-night mommy."_

"_Night Tess." Brooke said kissing the little girls forehead as she walked out of the room and into to check on her only son Sean's room._

"_Sean what are you doing up?"_

"_Couldn't sleep." _

"_Try. You have basketball tomorrow and I don't think they'll like their star player sleepy." Brooke said._

"_I'll try."_

"_That's my boy." She said leaving and walking into her room._

"_Why Luke? Why?" Brooke cried as soon as she shut the door, "Why'd you do this now after everything that we went through?" She finished as she looked around the room and took down all the pictures of Lucas and her._

* * *

Tell Me What You Think

-denver


	2. Chapter 1: Then The Morning Comes

_Thanks for all the reviews. I thought I would post this as a little gift for you all liking it so much. I own nothing I'm mad. _

* * *

**Chapter One- Then The Morning Comes**

"Momma ups!" 5-year-old Ryan Colton Scott told his mom when he started to jump on the bed.

"Ry-Ry no jumping. Why are you up so early?" Brooke asked.

"Silly mommy it's seven that's not early at all."

"Well then you definitely get that from you dad. Normal people sleep to nine on weekends baby-boy."

"Mommy me not normal then. Me wild child."

"Your funny baby, now come lay down with me for an hour. I'll put cartoons on."

"Yea cartoons." The clone of his father said.

"_Oh god, he is to much like Lucas." Brooke thought to herself_.

"You stay awake with me." Ryan said as he started to tickle Brooke.

"Oh you little monster you better run."

"I'm Ryan not Monster."

"I always thought you were a monster."

"I want to be one!" the little guy said as he showed his mother his best impression of a monster.

"That's the scariest monster I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now come on let's go start breakfast."

"Pancakes and eggs?"

"Sure only if you help me."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Ryan answered pulling his mom out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ok you go get everything out I'll go get everyone up." Brooke said as she went back upstairs, "Just don't start cooking."

"Ok's."

A lot has changed for the Scott's in the past four years. The kids haven't seen Luke since left that rainy night, and Brooke hasn't seen him since the divorce. Though she heard he has moved on and has his own family with the same girl he cheated on Brooke with, Peyton. Now they have 2 kids. At least that's what Haley and Nathan said. The funny thing is he actually did for once what he would, stay away.

"Girls up now." Brooke said as she walked from one of the girl's room to another.

"Mom it's too early." Sam said as she and Tessa pulled the covers over their head to block the sun.

"Sammy and Tessa rise and shine. Grandma and Grandpa are coming, so go get up and get dressed. Breakfast is going to be done as soon as I get you guys up." Brooke said taking the covers off the girl's bed.

"You suck balls mom." Tessa said.

"Tessa Morgan Scott I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Brooke yelled as Sam laughed.

"Why does Sean get to go hang out with his hot friends and we get stuck here with the boring grandparents?" Samantha asked as Sean walked into the room.

"Ew. Please stop saying my friends are hot." Sean said.

"What they are?" Tessa answered.

"Please stop. They're fourteen you're only nine. So don't think you have a chance."

"You three deal with that I'll get the other two. Sean can you go make sure Ryan isn't destroying the kitchen."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Sean said walking out of the room.

"Wow this is a sight to see. My two long sleepers are up already." Brooke laughed walking into the other girl's room.

"I couldn't sleep." Miley said sadly.

"What's wrong with my baby girl?"

"I don't know but she made me get up with her by turning on the stupid light." An angry Caydee complained as she threw her pillow at her sister.

"Hey!"

"Cay go downstairs. We'll be down in a second. Make sure Tessa and Sam are not sleeping again." Brooke said as Caydee left the room, "Baby what's wrong?"

"Mom dad's moving back to Tree Hill. I heard Aunt Haley telling someone on the phone yesterday."

"Baby nothings going to change, ok. Just stay away and things will be good."

"What if he actually wants to see us or even Ryan?"

"Then I'll fight to keep you six away from him. I'll have Uncle Nate help too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too, kiddo. Now come on lets make sure a flour fight didn't start downstairs."

"I want to have a flour fight."

"Maybe later not now."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter Two: The Call

_Summary: Damn regret, I'll try to forget, Don't worry about me cause I'm refined. Cast my line to see what's behind. Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_ _Brucas. _

_I own nothing. The song from the title and summary is called Damn Regrets By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Which by the way is one of my favorite bands and song._

_I want to say thanks to all the review they make me want to post more. Right now I'm working on chapter 4 of Magical Vacation that should be done soon and rewriting chapter five of this and started a little of chapter six. Hope you like it a lot. Review please._

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Call**

"Hello?" Brooke said when she picked up the phone.

"Brooke?"

"What do you want Luke?"

"I want to see the kids."

"Not going to happen."

"Brooke please they're my kids too."

"Well lets see, one you haven't tried to see them in five years till now, and two you don't even you know one of your kids. You know how sad that is."

"Ok so I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but everyone does. Please just let me see them."

"Nope. I have to go, Ryan's trying to jump from chair to chair." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"Brooke…" Lucas screamed.

"Mommy look I'm superman." Ryan told his mom as he jumped from chair to chair with his cape on.

"Ry no more jumping. Go get dressed, I already put clothes on your bed."

"You stink mommy."

"Love you too baby."

* * *

"Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley!" Ryan screamed as he ran to the door.

"Hey Ry-Ry. What's up little man?"

"I'm superman!"

"That's very cool."

"Girls the girls are in their rooms so go head up. James, Sean is on the computer I think."

"Ok." The three kids said as they walked upstairs.

"Superman Ryan why don't you go with them?"

"Ok."

"He called you guys. He wants to see them."

"Who called Tigger?" Haley asked his younger sister.

"Lucas. This morning. What am I going to do?" Brooke said as she started to cry.

"Calm down. He won't see them." Nathan said, "I'll make sure."

"He's probably going to finally fight for custody of them. I can't loose those kids. They're all I have. Tutor-girl and Nate what am I going to do?"

"Stop worrying, he won't get those kids no matter what. I'll help you fight. Hell even mom and dad." Haley said

"You think?"

"Brooke everyone loves those kids in this family." Nathan said.

"I know but what if he does get to see them once in a while?"

"Then that's what we have to live with but there is no way he can take them away from you forever."

"Ok."

* * *

"Mom why where you crying before?" Sam asked after everyone left.

"Adult talk Sammy."

"So you mean talk about dad?"

"Yea." Brooke said as the doorbell rang.

"Superman to the door!" Ryan screamed as he opened the door, "Who are you?"

"I'm…." Luke said but got cut off by Brooke.

"Ryan and Sam go upstairs. Now!"

"Why?" the two kids asked.

"Go!"

"We're going!" they shouted back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well you wouldn't let me see my kids so I decided to come see them myself."

"You have no right!"

"Yes I do. They're not only your kids."

"Since the day you left me to raise them by myself you lost that."

"Dad?" Tessa asked as she walked to the front door.

"It's me Tessa."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why don't you go back to your new little family?" the nine-year-old screamed.

"Tessa Morgan Scott language."

"Sorry but he has no right to be here."

"Tessa please."

"No dad you had a chance when you first left to at least still see us. It's been five years and you saw us no times."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Tessa said walking away.

"See Luke the kids don't even want to see you anymore, so stop trying."

"I'll see you in court then cause I want to see those kids again."

"Fine." Brooke said slamming the door in his face and called Haley.

"Hales?"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"He wants to go to court. He came here."

"Ok. Tomorrow meet me at the café I'll help you find a lawyer, ok?"

"Yea, thanks so much for everything Haley."

"That's what sisters are for."

"I'll see you at twelve."

"See you than."

* * *

"Hey Tutor-Mom." Brooke said when she walked into the café the next day.

"Hey. I called mom and dad and they said if we need more money they'll give it to us."

"You shouldn't have. I'll be fine with the bill."

"Did you find a lawyer?"

"Dad called me this morning saying his friend will do it for free."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I got the papers today, he trying for only joint so it's not like I'll never see them. The lawyer said he wants the kids to be there. Haley I don't think I can get them there."

"Tigger just say that they're going to some work party with you."

"Hales have you met my kids they're to smart for that."

"It might work. Just try."

"Fine. Are you and Nate coming?"

"The kids and I are he has to work again."

"Ok."

* * *

chapter 2 done.


	4. Chapter Three: And So It Starts

_Ok so this is kind of a filler chapter till I get to the court hearing and everything like that. It's not the best but I think it goes good. It was going to be posted yesterday but I found out I was babysitting till like ten when I got home from school so I couldn't post it. Also I've been thinking about starting a sequel to A Magical Vacation, which I started to plan out in math class with the best teacher Mr. R cause he doesn't notice anything. So I should stop my babbling and let you read the story, tell me what you think and if I should do a sequel to A Magical vacation. Chapter four should be up by tomorrow or Saturday, so look out for that. I just noticed I've been using the word "so" a lot in this so I'll try to stop it. Enjoy. Review Please. They're what keep me writing. And so many thank you should be said for the reviews I got in three chapters. I never had this many before and I think you guys should keep sending them, but with them tell me your ideas that you want to happen._

_**I dedicate this to my "I want your brain" friend who gave me so many ideas for this story.**_

_Ok. So that's all._

_Man I did it again._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3- And So It Starts**

"Because he wants to see you."

"So when did we ever do what he said?"

"Sean stop it now."

"Whatever you say."

"Mommy who are we going to see?" Ryan asked.

"We are going to see you daddy."

"Really? I never had a daddy before."

"Well that's better then having this one." Sean said putting on his ipod and blasting it.

"Sean Christopher Scott cut it right now."

"I can't hear you." The teen boy told his mom when he walked out the front door.

"Mom I don't want to go. I have a soccer game today. I can't let my team down." Caydee complained.

"Cay I told your coach already and he said it was fine. You have another one tomorrow that you are going to, so don't worry that you are missing one."

"But I have to go."

"Cay go get in the car. Ry-Ry go with her."

"Ok mommy but my name is superman not Ry-Ry or Ryan."

"Really?"

"Yeppadoodles." The little boy with blonde hair said.

"Sorry then Superman. Now go follow Caydee."

"Mom Sam won't get out of the bathroom!" Tessa complained.

"Tess go in mine."

"All my stuff is in there and she's been in there for an hour now."

"Samantha out now" Brooke said walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

"What I had to make my hair look good?"

"Sam were not going to see anyone you know besides family."

"So your point is?" the brown-eyed strait blonde haired girl asked.

"Just go get into the car."

"Fine."

"Tessa five minutes."

"Ok. I just have to brush my teeth that's all."

"Ok. Where's Miley?"

"I don't know where that weirdo is."

"Tessa your sister is not weird."

"Mom in school she sits by herself. She has no friends at all. Everyone in the school thinks she's weird."

"So that doesn't make her weird."

"Yes it does."

"Tess just brush your teeth and get in the car."

"You know I'm saying the truth."

"Car now."

"I'm going."

"Miley?" Brooke asked walking into her youngest two daughters room, "Baby girl what's with the tears?"

"Is it ok that I actually want to see dad?"

"It's fine if you want to. It's your chose." The mother told the daughter while she went and sat next to the crying girl.

"I know it is. It's just everyone's saying they don't want to see him and hate him but I don't."

"Come here baby." Brooke said as the girl hugged her mom, "Don't listen to them. If you want to see him then you are allowed to, nothings stopping you from doing that."

"It's hard not to when they call you loser, geek, freak, retard in front of everyone at school and then at home by your own sisters; who won't even say hi or ask me to sit with them at lunch."

"Well then just go sit with them, nothings stopping you."

"I tried once and Sam told her friends to just get up and leave."

"Oh my baby-girl. Your sisters can be harsh sometimes, but just ignore them."

"I'll try to."

"Now wipe those tears away and let's go."

"Ok."

* * *

"Why are even here?" Sam asked.

"Cause they want you to be Sam."

"Yeah well I don't. I don't even want to see him."

"To bad Sam." Brooke said.

"Mommy why can't I wear my cape, it makes me fly." Ryan asked.

"Ry you can't wear the cape now you can when we get home."

"You stink." Ryan said pouting and making his way over to Haley and Nathan, "Uncle Nate Mommy won't let me wear my cape."

"Buddy what she says goes." Nathan laughed knowing if he told Ryan he can wear it he would get the evil Brooke.

"Brooke they're ready." Chase, Brooke's lawyer said.

"Ok." Brooke said getting up from where she was sitting on the bench and walking over to Chase with her kids following her, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

end chapter three. 


	5. Chapter Four: I Miss You

_Ok sorry it took me a while to get this to you all but I was having some trouble with it. Every time I wrote something down I erased it and rewrote it and kept doing that over and over again. Finally I finished it, in between writing my two English essays that I still have to finish and with the help of listening to Hannah Montana 2 CD (what I'm a Disney channel fan at heart?). It's a good change and a change of what I was planning to do with this story but I like this way better._

_Hope you all like it. I'll try my best to update sooner on the next chapter but I don't know how since I've been busy since school started. So I'm giving you my word that I'll try and that's all I can do._

_Enjoy._

_Buh-Bye._

* * *

**Chapter Four- I Miss You**

"Luke what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked when she opened the door at six thirty that morning.

"I know it's early and I know we shouldn't be talking but I had to give you something. It explains a lot." Luke said handing the letter to Brooke and walking back to his car and driving away as Brooke started to read the letter.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I hope this letter will help you forgive me a little more. I never really wanted things to go the way they went. Peyton was a mistake from the beginning but I won't say the two kids I had with her are. It was something that just shouldn't have happened. I hated what I did. I hated o watch you cry and Cay and Miley all sad at me. I hated that I never got to know Ryan from the beginning. I just hated my life the past three years. I can't forgive myself for breaking your heart not once, not twice but three times Pretty Girl. I miss waking up with you next to me everyday. I miss seeing you smile with those dimples that Sammy, Tess, Cay and Miley have too. I just miss your cheery attitude so much. I miss you being so bubbly always. What can I say I miss my Pretty Cheery Girl?_

_Brooke I wish you could forgive me and things go back to how they use to be, how we where so happy back then with the family we started and everything. I wish I could've been there when Ryan was born. I missed so much of his life that I will never get back. I missed a lot of everyone's life, like how Tess and Cay are all you. Except Tessa got the Scott sports gene. I've been to a couple of her soccer and basketball games that I found out from Nathan and Haley about. I've just hide near the door when I went to visit my mom. The exact same thing for everything those kids do. Remember when you had to go to New York for a fashion show and you had to miss Sean's football game so "Naley" took him since James was on the same team? Well I was there watching. He is some hell of a football player and such a good kicker. Maybe that's why he kept kicking when he was in your belly. _

_Then there is the cheerleader, Sammy, who is going to turn just like you growing up. I always new that she would be a cheerleader. By the way she always followed you around and how she wanted you to sign her up for cheerleading when she was two. I was there watching at her first cheerleading competition. I if remember exactly she was too scared to go on but some how you got her to go. I always wondered if one of those girls would turn out like me. Somewhere I knew Miley would probably be the girl. She was the quite one since birth. I remember when we where sitting next to her crib at the hospital so scared that she wouldn't make it since that's what the doctors said but look she was strong and a fighter just like you. We were surprised when there were four girls. Our sweet Miley was hiding, exactly what she use to do. I get kind of worried about her, but what do I know I haven't really talked to her since the night I left. _

_Now crazy Caydee or is she still crazy? I remember her always being the one going into your closet and coming out with the craziest outfits. Remember the time when she put on a dress you had dried cleaned for a party we where going to that night and with her princess slippers on and some weird hat. I laugh so hard at that memory. I still even keep that photo in my office at work. I don't think I will ever take it down. That day you got so mad at her and then laughed two minutes later. _

_I miss us Brooke. I know I may be five years to late but everyone deserves another chance, ok so maybe I did have more then one chance but I need another one to show you how much I need you. Cheery I just cant stand myself anymore. I hate everything I did to you. Please if you can just start by letting me see the kids. I miss them so much and I even miss you. _

_Love,_

_Your Broody Boy._

"Oh god." Brooke said whipping away the tears that were falling from her hazel eyes.

* * *

"Chase I want to see if I can make a deal with Luke." Brooke said when they got to the courthouse. 

"Brooke we are probably going to win. Why in the world do you want him to win?"

"Chase it isn't that it's just I don't want them to have the same life Luke had growing up. I want them to have someone to turn to when they can't turn to me. They need their father in their lives and I can't be the one to take that from them."

"What's with the sudden change?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, that's all." Brooke said sitting down.

"Ok, I'll go talk to Lucas' lawyer if you really want this."

"I can't put the kids threw all this and he really wants to get to know them again."

"I'll be right back." Chase said walking over to Luke and his lawyer, "Ok, so we have a deal for you."

"Let's hear it." Jason, Lucas' lawyer said.

"Brooke wants you to be part of the kids lives again but on one condition and that is you only have them every other weekend and that's all."

"I'll take it." Lucas said.

"Are you sure Luke I mean we can get it so you can get every weekend?"

"Jason I just want to be able to see my kids that's all. I don't care if it's only every other weekend. I still get to see them."

"Ok. We'll take the deal." Jason said shaking Chase's hand.

"Good. We'll get the paper work and work it all out."

* * *

"Mom I can't believe you just letting him take us for a whole weekend." Cay complained. 

"Cay clam down. It's two days. It won't kill you. No finish packing." Brooke said walking out of Cay and Miley's room.

"Mommy!" Ryan screamed running into the hallway almost knocking Brooke over.

"Ry-Ry what's wrong?"

"Sean said he hurt me if I go today."

"Ryan everyone's going so he can't hurt you."

"Mommy he bigger then me."

"Trust me baby. No one is going to hurt you."

"You tell Sean that."

"Go get something's to bring to your dad's ok?"

"Ok mommy." Ryan said running to his room with his cape following behind him.

"Sean your going now start packing and if I ever hear or been told that you told Ryan that he would get hurt for going to your dad's then your going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Get packing!" Brooke yelled behind her as she walked out and heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Screamed Miley.

"At least one of the kids is ready." Brooke laughed to herself.

"Dad!" Miley screamed giving Lucas a big hug.

"Hey Miles."

"Everyone's still getting ready." Brooke said walking down the stairs, "Or not." She finished as all the rest of the bunch started to walk sown the stairs.

"Ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." All the kids in the room answered.

"Ok. Lets go." Lucas said walking out the door.

"By Mom." The under the age of fourteen group answered each one giving Brooke a hug and a kiss as they walked out the door.

"This is going to be a peaceful weekend. Now what should I do?" Brooke said when they all left.

* * *

Chapter four is over. 

Hope you'd like it.


	6. Chapter Five: Tears and Paint

_Ok, I'm so sorry it took me a while to update this and Holiday In The Sun. I know the excuse that everyone uses that they have been busy, well for me it's true. I had probably an essay to write every night this week as well as last week in English so that we are prepared for the PSAT, which aren't even for two more weeks. Yesterday I was going to update but I went to the mall after school then I had to work at dance by helping a teacher with a class and then I had dance class. In dance I landed weird doing a center leap so I pulled something in my ankle and it hurts to walk so I'm writing this and Holiday In The Sun. I know I know stop the babbling but I can't help it. Ok one more thing. Since the PSAT'S are coming up plus I have like a Spanish quiz every other day and I SUCK and I mean suck at Spanish the updates aren't going to be up so fast but I'll try. That's all I can do right? Another thing is that this chapter is a filler till the next chapter. I kind of had a hard time writing it but I got some things out. The next one should be about a year in the future. Enjoy._

_So I want to thank everyone (mostly)- My ideas buddy. Thanks so much for the ideas you've been giving me for this story. Also Wtlozy, treehillhottie, romance in the rain, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, Komal, hoeoverbros, brucas3, toddntan, and bornagainbrucasfan._

_Now Finally On To Chapter Five._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Tears and Paint**

"Can you just bring us home? None of us want to be here." Sam complained.

"I want to." Miley said.

"Me too." Ryan answered.

"Yeah but you two don't count. Your both extremely weird." Tessa said as Sean laughed.

"We aren't." Miley answered back.

" Ok, you are always by yourself. You got no friends Miley and Ryan runs around with a cape on his back."

"I do have friends."

"Then why do you sit alone at lunch?"

"Cause I rather sit alone then bitches like you." Miley said putting the Scott smirk on her face.

"Miley watch that mouth of yours." Luke said in a stern voice.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. It is, isn't it Sam. Like how you made out with a boy and you're only nine."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"When you were at Hannah's party."

"That's not true."

"Right."

"I'm super man." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"Ry superman isn't real." Cay said to disappoint him.

"Daddy tell them superman is real."

"Superman's real if you want him to be Ry and girls cut it out back there."

"See he is real."

"In your mind." Cay laughed as they pulled into Karen's house.

"Daddy's home!" Anna screamed running out of Karen's house and to Lucas' car.

"Hey Anna Banana." Luke said as she jumped into his arms.

"Hi daddy." Anna said as she saw everyone getting out of the car, "Who are they?"

"Anna baby, I would like you to meet your brothers and sisters."

"Hi." Anna said shyly.

"OMG look how much they grown." Karen said walking outside with Keith following her.

"Hi Mom, Keith." Lucas said giving his mom a hug.

"They did grow a lot." Keith said.

"It's been five years." Lucas said.

"They are all so quiet."

"This is not they at all." Lucas laughed, "At least not what they sounded like in the car."

"Daddy I want to go home." Anna demanded.

"Ok babe. Say thank you and bye to grandma and grandpa."

"Ok." Anna said skipping back to Karen and Keith as the rest of the group of kids climbed back into the car, "Bye Grammy, Bye Old Guy."

"I'm not that old." Keith stated.

"Your older then me bye lots and lots so you really old." Anna laughed climbing back into the car.

"If you think so." Keith laughed as Karen and him waved goodbye as Luke pulled the truck out of the driveway.

"Why are you seven all so quiet now?" Lucas asked when they got down the road.

"Because only three out of all of us want to be in the same area as you." Cay said.

"Caydee cut it out. You staying with me weather you like it or not."

"Well that's just unjust."

"Get over it Cay." Luke said when they pulled into the driveway of Luke's house.

"Daddy can I show them to their rooms?" Anna asked when they all got out of the car.

"Yeah Anna. Go show them." Luke said as Anna grabbed Cay and Tessa's hand, "Miley and Sammy come with me."

"Ok." The two girls said following Anna into the house and up the stairs to a hallway.

"Daddy said we can decorate them tomorrow anyway you want."

"Ok." The four answered as Anna showed them each to their rooms and then ran off to the find Luke and the boys.

"Mom." Miley cried after dialing a familiar number and someone picked up.

"Miles what's wrong?"

"I want to come home."

"Babe what happened?"

"They're doing it again."

"Doing what Miley?" Brooke asked.

"They are picking on me."

"Baby don't let it get to you. I tell you that always."

"I know but it hurts."

"I know. Now I have to go babe. Next time it happens talk to your dad ok?"

"Ok mom. I love you."

"You too baby girl."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Miley wake up!" screamed Anna as she walked into Miley's room, "We are painting today and daddy says if you let me I can help."

"I'm up. I would love if you help." Miley said as Anna put a huge smile on her face.

"Good because everyone else says I'm too young." Anna said giving Miley a big hug.

"Ok. Let me get ready first."

"Can you make my hair pretty?"

"Sure."

"Cause daddy stinks at it." Anna laughed skipping out of the room.

"Girls if you want to be able to paint your rooms let's go!" Luke screamed thirty minutes later.

"They're not coming." Miley said walking downstairs with Anna following her, "They're boycotting talking to you."

"Ok. Let them. Let's go." Luke said as the three boys and the two girls walked outside.

"Are you two sure you don't need help?" Luke asked for the millionth time as the girls put a drape cloth on the floor.

"Daddy we be fine."

"Ok. Please don't get paint on the floors."

"We won't." Miley and Anna said as they started to paint the wall orange.

"Anna stop getting the paint on me." Miley laughed.

"But this is so much fun!" Anna laughed as she continued to flick the paintbrush.

"Anna banana. Please stop." Miley said as she flicked the brush back which soon turned out to a paint fight.

"Girls are you done yet?" Luke asked as him and Ryan walked into Miley's room, "what in the world. I said paint your room not you two."

"But it's fun."

"You had a paint fight with out me?" Ryan said sadly.

"Sorry Ry. Here now you're a painted mess." Miley laughed flicking the brush all over Ryan with the help of Anna.

"You two are insane."

* * *

_The end._


	7. Chapter Six: A Question For You Love

_I'm updating fast for this chapter. My ankle's killing me and I don't have anything else to do since I can't walk at all. So I'm stuck in one spot till some one comes and helps me move. I hate being injured! So I was going to post this Saturday but I ended up going down the Jersey Shore, (Chadwick beach to be exact!) which is my other home during the summertime :) and than Sunday I ended up spending the whole day at my g-parents and not getting home till ten. If you want to see how loserish me and my family is then check my youtube videos. Ok so now on to about the story. I really like this chapter and in my mind I have what I want to happen for the next two so maybe if your lucky I will update again today or if not tomorrow. Just remember this chapter is one year in the future. I did that cause I wanted to move on a little, soon there will be a lot of drama when a certain girl that I despise and wishes she dies, a lot comes back. I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. _

_I can't thank you guys enough for all the review I got. I loved them. A special thanks to: __B.P.Davis, bornagainbrucasfan, forblueskies89, and onetreehillgirl066._

_I've been forgetting to put this in for a while so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I own notta! _

**Chapter Six: **

**A Question For You Love**

"Mom tell Sam to get out of the bathroom!" Tessa screamed.

"Sam five more minutes or I'm coming in there to get you out!" Brooke said banging on the bathroom door.

"But I still have to straighten my hair." The ten-year-old complained from behind the bathroom door.

"Sam five minutes."

"How am I supposed to get ready that fast?"

"Sam."

"It's called you already have strait hair there is no need to straiten it even more." Tessa said.

"Ryan go get dress please." Brooke said walking into Sean's room. "Sean you better be awake."

"It's way to early."

"Well school starts in an hour now get up." Brooke said grabbing the blanket off of the teenager and opening the blinds.

"You stink." Sean said climbing out of the bed and walking into his bathroom.

"Mom she's still not out!" complained Tessa.

"Sam times up." Brooke said walking into the bathroom.

"But."

"Finish in your room."

"I need my own bathroom!" complained Sam as she walked out.

"When you can afford your own house you can get one." Brooke laughed going down the hallway to Miley and Cay's room, "Girls you almost ready?"

"Yeah." The two answered as Brooke walked out.

"Ok breakfast should be ready soon."

"Ok." Miley and Cay answered as Brooke walked out.

"Ry-Ry why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Mommy I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here with you." Ryan said grabbing on to Brooke's leg.

"Ry you have to go. You're getting to old to stay home with mommy."

"Mommy me never to old." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"Don't you want to go to school like everyone else?"

"No. Sean said bad things happy to gardens."

"Babe it's kindergarten and don't listen to anything Sean says. Ok?"

"But mommy he said they kill us and make us clean up the mess."

"Ryan no one is going to hurt you. Now go get dress cause we have to go soon."

"Mommy he going to hurt me."

"Ry-Ry, super dude I promise you Sean won't hurt you."

"It's superman loser."

"Hey I am not a loser." Brooke said as she started to tickle Ryan.

"All mommy's are. Didn't you get that memo?"

"Where do you learn these things?"

"Aunt Haley and Jamie."

"Oh really." Brooke laughed, "Well then I think you shouldn't be allowed there unless Uncle Nate is there too."

"Then Uncle Nate said he liked it when you got fat cause of us."

"Well then maybe no Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate for you. Now go get dressed."

"Ok only if you coming with me today?"

"I'll drop you off then I have to go to work."

"Oh." Ryan said walking away sadly.

"Don't worry Daddy will be there at two-thirty exactly to pick you up."

"Daddy's picking me up?"

" Yeah, he said he needed his helper for the basketball games."

"Yeah!" Ryan said with a big smile on his face that made his blue eye twinkle in the morning light that was coming threw the many windows of the house.

"Now go and if you see Sean tell him to get his but down here."

"Ok." Ryan answered running to his room to get changed.

"Cay you are not wearing that skirt to school. It is way, way to short." Brooke said when the girls came downstairs ten minutes later and Cay was wearing one of the shortest minnie skirts Brooke has ever seen.

"Mom that's unfair you use to wear them."

"Yeah in high school your only in fifth grade. Wait four more years." Brooke said pointing back to the stairs.

"This is totally unfair."

"We'll life isn't always fair Cay."

"Yeah well at dad's I would have gotten away with it."

"Well your not there are you. Just change and get back down here. We have five minutes." Brooke shouted after Cay, "Sean let's go!"

"I'm right here." Sean said walking into the kitchen and taking a pop tart out of the cabinet.

"Sean go or you'll miss your bus and next time don't tell Ryan that in kindergarten they kill you and bring you back to clean it up." Brooke said as the three other girls started to laugh along with Sean.

"I want to kill school." Sean said as he walked out of the house and slammed the front door.

"Cay hurry up. You have to still eat."

"Super Man will go get her mommy." Ryan said running with his cape on up the stairs.

"Girls finish eating fast. Tessa remember your dad's picking you up after to go to basketball." Brooke said when Cay finally came back down wearing something more appropriate for school, "Now finish eating fast and go get in the car."

"Mommy can I wear my cape?" Ryan asked.

"Not today baby." Brooke said as they walked into the car and drove off.

"Urg. School." Sam said.

"Ok, one have fun and two this year I don't want to have to go to the principles office because you four were having a fist fight, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No fist fights." They all answered climbing out of the car.

"Ready buddy?" Brooke said walking around and

"I want to stay with you." Ryan said jumping into Brooke's arms with tears in his eyes.

"I wish you could but since you're a big boy now you have to go to school like everyone else."

"Me stay little boy."

"I don't think you can bud. Come on it should be fun. You'll make tons of new friends and play all day long."

"I don't want to go."

"Just try it for mommy and if you don't like it then you can stay home with me tomorrow."

"Deal." Ryan said as he climbed out of Brooke's arms and grabbed her hand as they walked into the building.

"Ok, babe I got to go to work. Go have some fun and call me when you're at daddy's ok?"

"Ok mommy. I love you." Ryan said giving Brooke a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you two buddy. Now go have some fun." Brooke said as she watched her youngest walk into the room.

* * *

"Good morning Brooke." Lindsey, Brooke's secretary said when Brooke walked into work.

"Morning Lindsey. Any messages?"

"Yeah, Lucas called about something important. Your mom called and Haley called."

"Ok." Brooke said walking into her huge office and dialing a number she got use to using by now.

_"Hey Brooke."_

"Hey so you called Luke?"

"_Yeah I was wondering if we could talk. Maybe at lunch?"_

"Sure. Your mom's café at twelve?"

_"See you them." Lucas said hanging up the phone, as did Brooke._

_"Thank god I got in touch with you Brooke." Haley said after she heard that Brooke answered the phone._

"What's wrong Hales?"

_"I have a friend that would be perfect with you Brooke. Please just give him a chance."_

"Haley I'm going to tell you the same thing I always tell mom. NO!"

_"Anyway why not Brooke? The guy is really nice. He works at the high school with me and yes I told him about the kids and I found out that he has two son's."_

"Haley I said no."

_"You didn't answer my question. Why not?"_

"Because I'm fine with not dating anyone. The kids come first. Not going on a date."

_"Come on Brooke. That is a stupid excuse. The kids are older now. Just please do it for me."_

"Hales… I'm not doing it. Anyway mom called she's probably going to try to get me to go out."

_"At least every time she calls her and dad don't ask when you're going to pop out another grandchild."_

_"Haha. That sucks."_

_"I have to go, Kay is driving me insane."_

"Hales it's called pre-school. Send her to it."

_"Maybe. Anyway if mom asks if I'm magically popping out another one tell her no."_

"Will do. I have to go anyway. Luke wants to talk to me about something at Karen's Café."

_"Ok. Kay no you can't eat dirt!" Haley yelled hanging up the phone as Brooke laughed._

* * *

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said when his Pretty Girl got there.

"Hey Luke. Sorry I'm a little late. Haley called and then in the middle she started to yell at Kay for eating dirt."

"It's ok."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Brooke I've been thinking about how much I've been missing you lately and I was wondering if we can give us another try."

* * *

The end. Hehe I liked leaving you guys hanging. 


	8. Chapter 7: Happiness In The End Of Pain

_Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I know it's not the best because I'm writing this with no sleep all weekend. Friday I slept over my friends for her birthday and we went to bed at 3 and got up at 6 so that didn't help. Then last night I had my friend Lisa's sweet sixteen and now I have no voice. Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best but I'm trying my best. I wrote most of this in the best class ever! Guess it, of course its math class with Mr. R. The next chapter should be up on Wednesday by the latest. I have a half-day then because of PSAT'S._

_I've been forgetting to put this in here. I own nothing! It depresses me a lot._

_I Want To Thank Everyone Who Is Reading This Story But Mostly: B.P.Davis, wtlozy, hoeoverbros, onetreehillgirl066, bornagainbrucasfan, toddntan and forblueskies89._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Happiness In The End Of Pain**

_"Hey Brooke." Lucas said when his Pretty Girl got there._

_"Hey Luke. Sorry I'm a little late. Haley called and then in the middle she started to yell at Kay for eating dirt."_

_"It's ok."_

_"So what did you want to talk about?"_

_"Brooke I've been thinking about how much I've been missing you lately and I was wondering if we can give us another try."_

* * *

"I'm sorry Luke." Brooke said, "You had many chances and I can't go threw that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm engaged." Brooke said showing Lucas her ring, "He asked last night and I said yes. Him and I are waiting till tomorrow to tell the kids."

"How long?" Luke asked trying not to be so depressed about it.

"Since last night. We're decided to tell the kids tomorrow since you have Ryan and Tessa tonight." Brooke said as her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Brooke Scott?"_

"Yes why?"

_"This is Hospital. Your daughter Miley is on her way here from school."_

"Oh god. I'm on my way." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"Brooke where are you off running to?" Lucas asked.

"Mileyhospitalnow." Brooke cried knowing what she said didn't make any sense.

"Brooke say it slower."

"Miley and hospital now."

"Come on I'll drive you." Luke said walking to his car with Brooke following him.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Brooke cried.

"She'll be fine." Lucas said as they drove away, "At least I hope." He said keeping the last part to himself.

"My daughter Miley is here." Brooke said after she ran to the front desk in the Emergency Room.

"Room 323." The nurse said as Brooke and Lucas walked away.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said when they walked into the room, "The school called me when they couldn't get in touch with you at work."

"How is she?"

"Mom one minute we were in gym playing basketball the next she's on the floor passed out." Cried Tessa as the other two girls cried along with her.

"Girlies you have to calm down a little." Brooke said rubbing Tessa back to try at least to calm her down.

"I'll go find the doctor." Haley said, "Girls why don't you come with me?"

"Ok." Cay, Tessa, and Sam said following Haley out of the room.

"My baby girl." Brooke said giving Miley a big hug.

"I'm sorry." Miley cried.

"Miles it's nothing to be sorry about." Luke said.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"My chest hurts mommy. Make it stop." Miley cried more.

"Babe I wish I could do something but I can't." Brooke said with tears in her hazel eyes. She hated seeing one of her kids in pain. She couldn't stand it to know she can't do anything to help, " I need some air." Brooke said walking out of the room.

"Dad everything is going to be alright right?" Miley said.

"Yeah it is babe." Luke said kissing the top of Miley's head, "Now try to get some sleep."

"But it hurts bad daddy."

"I know babe, but it will help." Lucas said as Miley fell right asleep and walked out to find Brooke crying.

"Brooke you have to calm down a little or you are going to end up on one of those beds."

"Luke there's nothing I can do to help her. It hurts so bad knowing that."

"Brooke she need's you to be strong."

"Brooke, Luke I got the Doctor he said he'll be here in five minutes. If you want I'll go pick up Ryan and Sean for you?"

"Thanks so much Tutor Girl."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Carter said as he walked into Miley's room.

"What's wrong with her?" Brooke asked.

"Well it seems that she has a genetic heart problem called HCM."

"No not this again." Brooke cried. She didn't want to go threw it again. She sat there just thinking of all the pain that it caused her when Lucas told her he had it in High School.

"There are two options we can do for it now. One is that we do this new surgery and remove a part of the damaged muscle and she will still need to take the medicine but there will be a chance she wouldn't need it anymore or she can just take the medicine." Dr. Carter finished.

"I think the surgery Brooke. I've been on the medicine for years now. Maybe with the surgery Miley can be lucky and won't need to take the medicine that long."

"Lucas I don't know. It's open-heart surgery. She could die at any minute."

"Yeah but if she forgets to take the medicine she could die."

"Fine go a head with the surgery." Brooke said, "Only if she really is going to be ok."

"She'll be better with the surgery then with out it." Dr. Carter said.

"Ok." Brooke said as Lucas gave her a hug trying to calm her down.

"Mommy." Ryan said running to the parents sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey Ry-Ry." Brooke said.

"Daddy!" Anna said following Ryan the best she could.

"Wow she is really a minnie Peyton." Brooke said when Anna jumped on Lucas' lap.

"Anna Banana say hello."

"Hi." A shy Anna said.

"So what's going on?" Haley said walking over to the adults.

"She has HCM." Brooke cried, "She's in surgery right now."

"Mommy no cry." Ryan said whipping the tears away from Brooke's eyes.

"She'll be fine Brooke." Haley said, "If she lived this long when the doctors said she wouldn't make it past a week she can fight this."

"She has to." Brooke said as Sean, Sam, Cay and Tessa came in with Karen, Keith, and Dan.

"Hey mom." Luke said giving Karen a hug.

"Oh Luke. This shouldn't be happening now."

"There was nothing we could do."

"Brooke maybe you should call mom and dad or maybe even Chase?"

"Can you call mom and dad? I have to call Chase."

"Sure Tigger." Haley said grabbing her cell phone from her purse and dialing a number that she known since childhood. "They are on their way."

"Chase is too."

"He shouldn't be coming here he doesn't belong to this family." Sam said running out side.

"Oh god. Not her." Brooke said placing Ryan on the chair next to her, getting up and walking after Sam out the door.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to Sam on a bench next to the door.

"You can't let him here mom. I don't like him. None of us do." Sam cried into her mom's arms.

"Babe I know but he make's me happy. That's all I want to be and he likes you guys a lot."

"But don't you want us to be happy Mom?"

"Sam I always want you guys to be happy but sometimes you need to let me be happy too."

"You were happy with out him."

"But not as happy as I am with him. Now come on it's too cold to be out here. Let's go inside."

* * *

"How is she Brooke?" Chase said walking into the hospital waiting room.

"She's still in surgery right now." Brooke said giving Chase a big hug.

"Did you tell the kids yet?"

"Tell us what mom?" Sean asked.

"Um. Chase and I are getting married." Brooke said.

"Congratulations Brooke." Haley said.

"Thanks."

"No one should be happy about this." Cay said as she, Tessa, Sam walked to the other side of the room with Sean following them a little bit after.

"I knew they wouldn't like it that much." Brooke said.

"Brooke they have to learn to get over it. It make's you happy then they should be happy." Chase said.

"I'm going to talk to them." Brooke said, "Ry-Ry come with me."

"Ok." Ryan said grabbing Brooke's hand.

"Kids we have to talk now." Brooke said taking a seat across from them.

"What's there to talk about? You're marrying a guy that we all hate." Tessa said.

"Tess watch the attitude." Brooke said in a stern voice, "You guys don't give him a chance to get to know you. He wants to."

"Why would a guy want to get to know some one's kids?" Sean asked, "If you want us to show that we want to get to know him then make him show it to us."

"He does show it."

"Yeah right." Cay said rolling her eyes.

"If you're getting married to him then I'm going to go live with dad." Tessa said as Cay and Sam said me to in agreement.

"Not happening girls." Brooke said getting up, " Now I want you to apologize to Chase."

"For what reason, we didn't do anything?" Sam said.

"Sam cut the attitude right now. Now go say sorry."

"Sorry we all hate you." They said walking up to Chase.

"Sorry about them. They are kind of reacting weird from what I thought they would have." Brooke said giving Chase a kiss on the lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Brooke, they are acting like normal kids do when their mom is getting remarried."

"So how did it go?" Lucas asked when Dr. Carter came out.

"It went fine. Everything went well. If she heels good then she should be home in a week, but no basketball for a long time."

"Ok. Can we see her?" Brooke asked thanking God that her baby girl is ok.

"Room 233 the same one as before."

"Thanks." Brooke said walking to the room with everyone following her.

* * *

_Wow I wrote a really long chapter for you today._

_Hoped you like it._

_Please Review. _


	9. Chapter 8 A Bottle Of Red, A Bottle Of

_So today I ended up having no homework and being bored out of my mind so I'm posting this. I have no homework cause of the stupid PSAT'S tomorrow. Don't want to take them at all. I'm so happy a lot of you are reading this story. I never thought I would get fifty reviews by only the eighth chapter. I can't thank you any more. Anyway enjoy this. Please Review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I owned OTH I would be rich and loving it. I don't own the song I used as the title and in it. It's owned by one of my favorite bands from no other then my home state New Jersey called Huston Calls. I got to meet them once and it was so cool. I met them at this teen club where a lot of under ground bands play with my friends, which is now closed, do to a flood that happened last year. Check them out they're good. Their best song, I think, is called Amtrak Is For Lovers. _

_Thanks to:__ romance in the rain, hoeoverbros, toddntan, and onetreehillgirl066. _

**Chapter 8- A Bottle Of Red, A Bottle Of Spite**

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke said at Chase's bachelor party that was being thrown for him by Nathan.

"What I'm just dance with a girl. I'm not cheating." Chase said getting up and walking over to the dance floor at the bar.

"Luke calm down or you'll break the bottle." Nathan said walking over to his brother who was sitting at the bar.

"How can I? I know guys like him."

"You mean like you use to be." Nathan said taking a sip of his beer.

"Nate."

"What Luke you left everything you worked so hard to have and went to some other girl? You left Brooke and those kids, in a time when Brooke was pregnant with another kid just because you wanted another son. She cried for months and months when no one was looking. She begged Haley to get you to change your mind." Nathan said making a point.

"You think I don't know that. You think I don't know I did one of the worst things in my life to do but I wish I could take it all back. I would if I could but I can't. If I did I wouldn't have Anna right now. She's why I get up and the reason I fought to see those kids again. The reason I needed to see them."

"Luke fight for her. Show her what an ass Chase is. That's why I got one of my friend's friend who's a girl to come and be the girl Chase is dancing with. Just don't tell Haley or Brooke. They would kill me." Nathan laughed.

"Sometimes you are really dumb others I have to say you are very smart." Luke laughed.

"I'm not that dumb."

"You married your tutor."

"So."

"Here Nate." Angela said handing a piece of paper to Nathan.

"Thanks."

"Welcome now I have to get back." Angela said giving Lucas and Nathan a smile and walking back to Chase on the dance floor.

"What she hand you?"

"A piece of paper with a room number and hotel name for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Chase is meeting her tomorrow."

"I'll stop by Brooke's tomorrow. I want to see how Miles is doing anyway." Luke said taking the piece of paper. "Anyway I have to get going. I told the babysitter that I'll be back by twelve and Anna's trying to stay awake for me."

"Ok."

"Anna Banana what are you doing up still?" Luke asked walking into Anna's room to find her watching TV.

"I wanted to wait up for you daddy." Anna said.

"Well now I want you to shut those eyes and get some sleep."

"Ok daddy." Anna said rolling over and falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Brooke can we talk?" Lucas asked walking into Brooke's house the morning before she is supposed to get married.

"Luke I'm kind of busy right now." Brooke said rushing around her house looking for something or another thing.

"Just two minutes please that's all I want." Luke said as Miley came running towards him, "Miley aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"I'm bored. It's been two months. I'm tired of having to sit around all day."

"Just take it easy baby. I don't want you in the hospital anymore."

"I don't either. A week was hell." Miley smiled.

"Miley watch the language." Brooke yelled from the other room.

"Sorry." Miley said.

"Go lay back down Miles." Luke said giving Miley's head a kiss.

"I'm bored of resting. I want to go running somewhere."

"Since when do you like to run?" Brooke asked walking back in to the room, "You hated it as long as I could remember."

"Since I'm bored stuck in this house while everyone is at school."

"Just one more week."

"Then I'm out of here and I'm going to join a track team."

"Miles you're not aloud to do anything that hard. You have to take it slow at first."

"I've been for two months."

"Still Miley you have to take it slow. Now go get into that bed." Brooke said pointing up the stairs.

"You both stink but."

"We love you too." Lucas laughed as Miley gave them a Davis evil stare that Brooke taught all the girls, "That's why I told you not to teach them that."

"So you want to talk?"

"Tonight. Meet me at this place at eight." Luke said handing Brooke a little scrap of paper with an address and time on it.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get there." Luke said leaving.

"Lucas why am I meeting you then?"

"Because just do it Brooke."

"You're no help. Who are going to watch the kids?"

"Got it covered, drop them off at Haley and Nate's at seven-thirty." Lucas said getting into his car and driving away leaving Brooke standing at the door.

* * *

"_I'm here happy?" Brooke said over the phone when she arrived at the place Lucas told her to meet him. "Now where are you?"_

"_Go to room 23 and open the door. Don't worry it's nothing inappropriate since your getting married. I just wanted to talk to you alone." Lucas laughed over the phone._

_**She stares out the window  
counts raindrops until tomorrow  
today sees her crying  
while Sting sings about the breath you take  
she'll take fighting chances  
run head first into a brick wall  
cause what doesn't kill her makes it all just seem much closer**_

_**She needs a crutch, needs a crush  
feel the rush infatuation  
she needs a way to feel the same that she once did  
he needs a lot less than she seems to be  
too much to handle  
he won't say much  
just leaving her in the dark**_

"Ok." Brooke said with hesitation walking into the room, "What the hell?" Brooke said seeing the picture in front of her of Chase in some girl but when the girl turned around she knew exactly whom it was.

"Brooke, babe it's not what it looks like." Chase said getting up from the bed and putting back on his pants.

"Really what is it then?" Brooke asked in tears, "You promised me and do it with her?"

"What Brooke I guess guy's can't resist me?" Peyton smirk.

"You mean all my left overs." Brooke said running out of there as fast as she could back to her car.

"_Luke why would you tell me to meet you there?" Brooke said when she called Luke._

"_Because I wanted to show you what an ass that guy was." Luke said, "Now go home relax. I have the kids right now."_

"_Ok." Brooke said whipping the tears falling from her eyes._

"_Brooke things will get better. Call Haley to come over. Nate's with me right now at the river court."_

"_Things will get better Luke? I was supposed to get married tomorrow. Tomorrow was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. Now it's one that only means hatered and sadness."_

"_Brooke you deserve to know."_

"_Well I liked it better when I didn't." _

"_Brooke you know your way better then him."_

"_Luke I was supposed to get married tomorrow. Now what am I going to do?" _

"_I'm coming over. I'll leave the kids with Nathan."_

"_Make sure he doesn't let Ryan swim in the river again." Brooke laughed._

"_I'll make sure pretty girl."_

"_Ok." Brooke said hanging up and driving back home with tears in her eyes. "Things have to get better." She whispered to herself._

_**They should realize their clear demise  
but that's hard to say  
the tension gets thicker  
the wine helps to counteract the pain  
her whine makes him crazy, so crazy he's about to break  
to throw out his morals  
would just seem to beg the question  
is this really worth it?  
A risk he's sure not willing to take**_

_**So she says, "To spite my face, I'm cutting off my nose for you,  
I know you'd do the same thing too.  
Revel in what you'll miss out  
you played me for a fool this time  
good luck with all your future ties."  
**_

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed running into the house.

"Brooke?" Luke asked knocking on the door to the bedroom that he once shared with her.

"Lucas why does every guy do this to me?"

"Brooke trust me he didn't know what he was loosing."

"How can I you did the same thing with the same girl?"

"What?"

"It was Peyton with him."

"That's Peyton for ya." Lucas said whipping away the tears falling on Brooke's rosy cheeks.

"A slut who likes left overs?" Brooke question.

"Or maybe she's jealous of everything you have."

"Right." Brooke said, "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Because you got everything you always wanted Brooke. She kept loosing everyone."

"I kept loosing everything to her. She wins at everything." Brooke cried.

"She doesn't win at everything. If she did I would still be with her and not sitting here with you." Lucas said as he gave Brooke a kiss that grew more passionate by the second.

_**So now it's done  
say goodbye to the chance that was once within your reach  
kiss farewell to your loss, to your lack of decency  
you'll never know what you missed, what you could have found in me  
insincere is the word to describe you best from me**_

* * *

_Ok, so I hope you like the ending of this chapter. I had to do something I was getting tired of writing Brucas not together. And I know Chase on the show was supposed to or is a good guy, but to me his evil (hehe). I also had to find away to get Peyton back in and I know it was weird on how in the beginning it was another girl but it turned out to be Peyton. Hoped you enjoyed that. Review please. _

_Thanks again, Denver _


	10. Chapter Nine:Something New And Old

_Ok everyone I feel bad for telling you I would have this update sooner then I did. Well life just got a little crazy right now. I finally managed to find time to post this chapter. I've decided that this will be the last chapter before you get a glimpse into the future. Enjoy it._

_Thanks again to: brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, hoeoverbros, naley4ever323 and princetongirl_

**Chapter Nine: Starting Something New And Old**

"_It was Peyton with him."_

"_That's Peyton for ya." Lucas said whipping away the tears falling on Brooke's rosy cheeks._

"_A slut who likes left overs?" Brooke question._

"_Or maybe she's jealous of everything you have." _

"_Right." Brooke said, "Why would she be jealous of me?" _

"_Because you got everything you always wanted Brooke. She kept loosing everyone."_

_  
"I kept loosing everything to her. She wins at everything." Brooke cried. _

"_She doesn't win at everything. If she did I would still be with her and not sitting here with you." Lucas said as he gave Brooke a kiss that grew more passionate by the second._

"Brooke you want to stop." Lucas asked when it got a little farther.

"It's ok." Brooke said kissing him again.

"God have I missed you Brooke." Lucas said into the kiss.

"Me too Broody." Brooke said with a smile, "Me too."

* * *

"Mommy!" Ryan said the next morning running into the house with the rest of the kids counting Anna followed by Haley .

"Oh shit." Brooke said when they woke up the next morning with clothes thrown about her room, "Luke wake up Haley did a stupid thing and brought the kids over this early."

"I'm up." Lucas said rubbing his eyes as some one knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mommy!" Ryan screamed.

"Daddy you in there. I know you are your car is here." Anna screamed just like Ryan.

"We'll be right out. Just go meet us down stairs." Brooke said as she and Lucas climbed out of bed.

"But we already here." Ryan complained.

"Ry meet us down stairs." Brooke said again in a more demanding voice.

"Mommy!"

"Come on you two. Let's wait down stairs for them." Haley said pulling the two kids down the stairs.

"Fine." The two young kids pouted walking down the stairs.

"Hurry up Broody." Brooke said as she washed her face.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Lucas smiled as he heard the nickname Brooke gave him a long time ago.

"Well go faster." Brooke said giving him a kiss.

"Finally you two took forever." Anna said dramatically jumping into Luke's arms, "Hi daddy."

"Hey little drama queen." Lucas said kissing the top of the girls' head.

"I don't even want to know." Haley laughed walking out of the room and out of the house, "I need to get out of here and fast."

"Bye Hales." Brooke laughed.

"Ok. Well Anna Banana I think we have to get you to your grandpa Larry's." Lucas said as he gave Brooke a wink.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said noticing something going on with her parents.

"Language Samantha." Brooke yelled as the girls laughed.

"Sorry but what in the world did dad wink at you for?" Sam asked demanding an answer,

"Nothing."

"Right so all you did was sleep last night?" Miley asked with a smile on her face.

"In many ways." Brooke laughed, "Now go get upstairs and do your home work or something."

"I can wait till school." Sean said.

"Then go play basketball or something."

"I can tell you want us gone." Tessa said walking up the stairs followed by the rest of the girls and Sean.

"Ryan go with Sean and see if he wants to play basketball with you?" Brooke said pushing the little boy up the stairs.

"Ok." Ryan smiled, "Sean mommy said you have to play basketball with me!"

"Ryan I said if he wants to!" Brooke screamed upstairs.

"Well I'll see you later Pretty Girl." Lucas said grabbing Anna and walking out the door.

"Will do Broody Boy." Brooke smiled.

* * *

"Oh god I can't be doing this." Brooke said to herself as she looked in the mirror.

"Brooke stop it." Haley said walking up behind her, "You look beautiful."

"Who would have thought I would get married, divorced and then married again all to the same guy?"

"You always said people who are meant to be will find their way together in the end." Haley said slapping Brooke's hand away from pulling on the dress.

"I know I did. Maybe for once I should listen to what I say?"

"I think you should. Now you look gorgeous Brooke." Haley said rubbing her expanding belly with Naley baby number four in it, "While I look like an elephant. But it doesn't matter today is all about you Brooke."

"Haley you look gorgeous to." Brooke said.

"Brooke?" Anna said walking into the room in a flower girl dress.

"Yeah Anna Banana?"

"You look beautiful."

"And so do you Anna." Brooke said kissing the girls cheek.

"Daddy told me to give you a big hug from him." Anna said giving Brooke a big hug as the rest of the girls walked in.

"You look beautiful mom." Miley said smiling.

"Thanks Miles." Brooke answered, "Now lets get this show on the road."

* * *

"Brooke let me see this ring of yours!" Haley and Rachel said both waddling over to where she was standing.

"Nice rock." Rachel said, "Holy crap that was your engagement ring?"

"Yea" Brooke said remembering a year ago.

**-FLASHBACK- **

_"Broody?" Brooke said walking into the house they've been sharing for the past three-years, "Kids."_

"_Hi Mommy Brooke!" Anna said taking her hand as Ryan grabbed the other one._

"_Hey Ryan, Anna. What's going on?"_

"_Nothing daddy told us to bring you to your room and put on the dress that's on your bed."_

"_There is definitely something going on." Brooke whispered._

"_Hey mom." Sam and Cay said walking into their parents' room as Brooke was doing her make-up._

"_Hey girls what are you two up to tonight?" Brooke said wondering if any of them actually remembered her birthday._

"_I have a party and so does Tessa." Sam said_

"_I'm sleeping over Jenny's with Miley. Aunt Haley's coming to pick us up now and is watching Ryan and Anna." Cay answered as the door bell rang._

"_And that's my ride too. Bye Mom." Sam said as both girls left but not before telling their mother good-bye._

"_Girls something is going on!" Brooke screamed after them._

"_Bye mommy!" Ryan said as him and Anna ran out the door._

"_Kids are you going to tell me what's going on?" Brooke screamed chasing after them the best she could in heels._

"_Nope!" Anna smiled running out the door before Brooke could get her._

"_Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he saw Brooke running out the door chasing after Anna, just like he planed it._

"_Broody please tell me what's going on."_

"_Sorry I'm not allowed to." Lucas said giving her a kiss as Brooke pouted, "Put that pout away Brooke, and come on we are going to be late."_

"_To where?" _

"_You'll see." Lucas laughed as they drove away._

"_Luke seriously where are we going?" Brooke begged for an answer for the millionth time._

"_You'll see. Just five more minutes." Lucas said pulling into a parking lot._

"_Where are we going?" Brooke asked as Lucas handed her bandana to cover her eyes._

"_Put this on."_

"_Are you going to kill me?" She questioned._

"_Maybe if you don't shut up." Lucas said sarcastically._

"_You're a big meanie!" Brooke pouted but did as she was told._

"_Five more steps." Lucas said walking Brooke into a room._

"_Now can I take these off?" _

"_Sure." Lucas said untying them._

"_Surprise!" Everyone screamed._

"_Hi mom!" the girls screamed giving Brooke a big hug._

"_Happy birthday mom!" Miley smiled._

"_Thanks baby. I think this is one of the best."_

"_Oh it's going to get way better." Miley whispered to herself as Anna and Ryan ran up to her._

"_Wow you two kept a secret I think that is a big improvement." Brooke said giving them a hug._

"_It was daddy's idea." Anna said._

"_Well go run." Brooke said walking over to Luke._

"_Happy Birthday Cheery." _

"_I think this is the best." _

"_Really then how would you like a little gift right now?" _

"_Oh present for me!" Brooke cheered like a little kid._

"_Your such a kid." Lucas laughed get a tongue stuck at him by Brooke, "My point exactly. Here."_

"_What is it Broody Boy?" Brooke asked ripping off the wrapping paper to find a small velvet box, "Luke?" _

"_Brooke will you marry me again?" Lucas said getting down on one knee._

"_Of course!" Brooke said giving Lucas a loving kiss and a huge hug as everyone clapped in the background._

**-FLASHBACK DONE-**

"Does it feel normal again?" Lucas asked as she and Brooke where in their limo on the way back from their wedding.

"More then anything." Brooke said giving him a kiss.

* * *

_Ok. So how did you like it?_

_I had fun writing this chapter, maybe cause for once I got to write Brucas together. I'll never know. Anyway tell me what you think._

_Reviews are nice._

_Peace out, Denver._


	11. Chapter 10: The Good Life

_Ok, so this is making me sad. This is the last Chapter to Damn Regrets. I hoped you all loved it. Now here comes my babbling. I shouldn't be writing this right now. I have to study for the written part of my driving test to get my permit, which is tomorrow. Hehe I'm avoiding it until the last minute like I do with everything. But I'm trying to do both at the same time. It's so not working. Also I have to study for Spanish, the subject that I SUCK at, but I wont need to take it next year, so that cheered me up. Anyway this is dedicated to my friends Megan S. and Katie "Katharine" T. I love you girls and this probably wouldn't have been finished today if I hadn't been told to shut up about one tree hill because Megan had homework so I couldn't talk to my OTH_ : D _Thanks again girlies._

_I want to thank everyone for supporting me in this story and reading my boring authors notes. Mostly I want to thank: __hoeoverbros, naley4ever323, onetreehillgirl066 and bornagainbrucasfan._

**Chapter Ten: The Good Life**

"Come on Brooke you have to push." Doctor Stevens said.

"I'm trying my best."

"Just push harder and this one should be here any minute."

"Come on babe, your doing great." Lucas said as he switched his hand that Brooke was going to break by the time the new member came in to the world.

"Shut up jackass." Brooke yelled, "You are not coming near me ever again."

"What ever you say Cheery."

"One more push Brooke." The Doc said, "On the count of three I want you to start pushing again. 1-2-3"

"Come on Brooke push." Lucas told her.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do? Your not the one who has to push a baby out of you."

"If I could I still wouldn't." Lucas laughed.

"Well congratulations. Another little boy." Doctor Stevens said holding up the newborn.

"Does this little guy have a name?" The nurse asked walking the baby over and putting him in Brooke's arms.

"Noah, Noah Kevin Scott." Brooke said proudly staring at her baby boy.

"Daddy!" Anna said walking into the room followed by everyone else.

"Hey Baby." Lucas said picking up the girl.

"He's a keeper mommy." Anna said as everyone laughed as they gathered around Brooke.

"That's a very good thing then Anna." Brooke laughed.

"He's so cute!" Miley said.

"Finally another boy. The house was being invaded by girls." Sean laughed.

"Mommy I got something for him." Ryan said.

"It's from all of us freak." Sam said.

"Samantha be nice."

"Fine."

"Here mom it's to keep little Noah happy in his crib at home." Tessa said handing it over to Brooke.

"Guys I think he's going to love it." Brooke said looking at the teddy bear.

"I drew this for him." Miley said handing over a folded piece of paper.

"That's really good Miles." Cay said looking at the picture and noticing it was one they took last year with all the kids for Christmas.

"It is." Lucas said giving her a hug, "Where in the world did you learn to draw like that?"

"The art teacher has been helping me out with it after school."

"So that's why you don't take the bus anymore." Cay said putting two and two together.

"Took you a while to figure that out. I'm surprised you aren't blond." Sean said as everyone laughed.

"Hey so what if it takes me a while to figure things out." Cay pouted in the corner of the room.

"Get in the picture Cay, I think we need a new photo for the infamous photo wall." Lucas said.

"Daddy your insane."

"And sadly we're related to him." Tessa whispered into Anna's ear.

"I heard that Tess." Lucas said as Brooke laughed, "Now let's just take the photo."

"Smile everyone." Lucas said as he took the picture of his family. This was the life he loved and missed those years with Peyton. This is now the Davis-Scott household and nothing will come in between them anymore.

**

* * *

**

_Ok so I know it's a little short but I just couldn't think of what to write and I just started to type and this came out. So I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Thanks again, Denver_


End file.
